Caecus
by lycan-cub
Summary: After an accident, Jack is left in temporary darkness. And with Zoe at her mother's for the summer, he is stuck with Nathan. Will they be able to get along, staying in the same space for two months? CHAPTER 15 IS UP FINALLY. Please R&R. N/J Slash.
1. Week 1

_(AN: Here is another story I'm working on. Hope you enjoy.)_

Jack pushed Nathan and Allison out of the way as the red liquid splashed out of the small vat. He didn't have enough time to move as the liquid splashed into his eyes and on his face. All he saw was complete darkness before he went unconscious.

---------

Jack awoke to the sound of voices and complete darkness. "Hello?" His voice sounded like sandpaper.

"Jack are you okay?" He heard Allison ask him.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

"The chemical caused you to have temporary blindness. You won't see for about two months."

Jack's brain raced. He couldn't see and two months seemed like a long time to be in complete darkness.

"Are you and Stark okay?" Jack asked trying to get his thoughts together.

"I'm fine Sheriff." Jack smiled slightly when he heard the bored tone of Nathan's voice.

"That's good to know." Jack paused for a second.

"When can I go home?" He heard shuffling and whispering.

"Well you could go home today but since Zoe isn't here for the rest of the summer, I'm sending Nathan with you." Jack's mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious."

"You think I'm happy about this either," Nathan said. Jack could almost here the rolling of his eyes.

"You have no choice. Jack you need supervision and Nathan you aren't doing anything any way." Nathan muttered something close to 'who cares.'

"I will be over to check on you two regularly." Jack sighed.

"Fine, I just want to go home."

----------

The doctor helped him get dressed. Jack couldn't help but feel like an invalid. After the doctor left, Jack sat on the bed thinking about being stuck with Stark. Stark hated him so why should he have to put up with him? Jack just wished he didn't hate him.

He heard the door open and someone walk in. "You ready Sheriff?" Jack raised his head to look but knew it was a waste of time. "Yeah I'm ready Stark."

Nathan walked into the room. He saw Jack's bowed head raise and then go back down in defeat. Nathan could help but feel sad for him. Nathan helped Jack up and slipped his arm into the crook of Jack's arm. "Come on Carter." Nathan guided Jack out of the room and to the elevator.

Nathan went slowly enough for Jack to get his footing. As they walked through GD, Nathan saw all the stares they received. Jack could feel the stares and he involuntarily tightened his grip on Nathan. Nathan couldn't help but squeeze back in reassurance. He shot a couple of glares and some scattered while others turned and minded there own business. Nathan smirked.

He helped Jack into the car and got in on the driver's side.

"Couldn't I take these bandages off?"

"You could. When we get to your house I'll take them off for you." Jack nodded his head and then looked around. He then shook and lowered his head.

Nathan started the car and looked at Jack. He watched him fiddle with his hands. He drove off from GD towards the bunker.

----------

Nathan helped Jack down the stairs. "SARAH door," Jack said. The doors air tight seal hissed and the door opened.

"Hello Jack and Dr. Stark."

"Hi SARAH," Jack said.

"I'm recording your games for you Sheriff for viewing at a later date."

"Thank you SARAH."

Nathan and Jack sat on the couch.

"Now can the bandages come off?" Nathan smiled at Jack's childish tone of voice.

"I know your smiling. They really itch. Hurry up." Nathan unwrapped the bandages from around his eyes. Nathan looked at the shining blue eyes that seem to look around. Jack shut his eyes in frustration.

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a black strip of cloth.

"I'm going to cover your eyes again. We can't keep them uncovered because they could be damaged by the light." Jack nodded his head and let Nathan tie the cloth on.

"That's a lot better than the bandages," Jack said. Jack then frowned and sighed.

"It's going to be okay Carter." Jack wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Jack could feel the weight lift off the couch. He took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch and listened to the sounds of Nathan making dinner.


	2. Week 1 Pt2

_(AN: Sorry about the long wait but here is the next part. I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoy.)_

Jack woke up in the middle of the night. "SARAH what time is it?"

"It's one o'clock Jack. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine SARAH." Jack swung his feet out of the bed. He felt the cold floor beneath his feet. He stood up and counted his steps to the bathroom. He held out his hand to feel for the door. He touched it and sighed. "12," he said softly. He opened the door and catalogued the steps to the toilet, sink, and shower.

When Jack walked out of the bathroom he tripped over the raised doorway divider. He fell hitting his cheek on the floor. Jack groaned in pain.

He stood up and cursed. He lost count. He walked slowly back to the bed. He sighed in relief when his legs hit the bed. He crawled into the bed and curled into a ball.

---------

Nathan woke up at five. He got up and walked out into the hallway. He walked into Jack's room. He saw Jack curled into a ball and a bruise on his cheek. Nathan sat down on the bed and Jack's head shot up off the bed.

"Nathan?" Nathan was taken aback by the use of his first name.

"Yes. You okay Carter? What happened to your cheek?"

"I'm fine. I fell down coming out of the bathroom. Where are you?" Nathan chuckled.

"I'm right in front of you Sheriff." Jack reached out to and he touched Nathan's arm. When Jack felt Nathan's warm skin, he withdrew his hand. Nathan chuckled again.

"It's okay Sheriff. I don't bite hard."

"Bastard."

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked pretending he didn't hear Jack.

"Yes. Can I have my robe?"

Nathan grabbed the robe off of the dresser and handed it to Jack. Jack sat up and stood. He pulled on the robe. He didn't bother to close it. Jack turned around and stared at the floor.

Nathan stared at him before he got off the bed and walked to the other side of the bed. He took Jack by the arm and helped him out of the room and down the stairs. "20," Jack mumbled to himself.

"What?" Nathan asked looking at Jack. Jack smiled at him.

"Nothing." Nathan walked Jack to the kitchen. He smiled as realization dawned on him. He sat Jack into a seat.

"What do you want?"

"Eggs and toast."

"Coffee too?" Jack nodded his head. He listened to Nathan making breakfast.

"How did you convince SARAH to let you cook?" Jack asked.

"Well I told her I wanted to help. SARAH's making your coffee." Jack laughed a little.

"At least you didn't threaten my house." Nathan chuckled.

"That would have been the next step." Jack couldn't help but grin.

Nathan placed the plate of food in front of Jack and the cup of coffee on the left of him. Nathan watched Jack's hand grip for the fork and when he grabbed it he breathed a small sigh.

Jack started to eat and then he reached for his cup of coffee. He was sure it was on the left of the plate. He smiled triumphantly when he grabbed the mug.

Nathan sat there drinking a cup of coffee watching Jack. "Aren't you going to eat Stark?"

"I'm not a breakfast person."

"You should though." Nathan shrugged and then remembered.

"I guess."

"Are you going to GD?"

"No, not today. Tomorrow I have to go." Nathan took a hold of Jack's arm. Nathan looked at the bruise on Jack's cheek.

"Does your cheek hurt?" Nathan said, gently touching it.

"Not really." Jack said unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"I'm going to still put some ice on it." Nathan pulled his fingers away and Jack nodded.

"You want a shower?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

----------

Nathan helped Jack to his room. "Have you called Zoe yet?" Nathan asked.

"No. I don't want to worry her."

"You should still call."

"I will soon." Nathan sat Jack on his bed.

"You know you don't have to help," Jack said. Nathan smiled sadly. He knew Jack had too much pride but was still taking the help.

"I know Sheriff but I want to help," Nathan said.

"But you don't like me." Nathan chuckled.

"That isn't true." Nathan said waking away to Jack's closet. Jack stood taking off his robe and sweatpants, leaving on his boxers. He stretched and yawned.

Nathan turned around and stared at him. Jack looked in Nathan's direction.

"Stark is there something wrong? You might burn holes into my flesh if you keep staring." Nathan shook his head.

"Sorry. I spaced out. Your clothes are on the bed when you're done."

Nathan put the clothes on the bed and left the room quickly. Jack frowned slightly before going to the bathroom.

When Jack was done, Nathan took him back downstairs and they sat on the couch after Nathan got an ice pack. They spent the rest of the day talking to each other.


	3. Week 1 Pt3

_(AN: Here is chapter three. Sorry for the slow updates. Hope you enjoy.)_

Jack woke up at about nine o'clock. He sat up. "Good morning Jack. Dr. Stark said he will stop by during lunch." Jack stood up and felt for his robe on the dresser. He grabbed it and pulled it on. He walked to the bathroom. When he finished he carefully avoided the divider. He walked back to the door of the room and held out his hand to make sure he didn't hit the door.

He moved along the hallway wall counting his steps. He stopped when he was sure he was at the steps. He put his foot over the edge and stepped down. Jack sighed in relief. He continued down the steps slowly. When he reached the last six he lost his footing and slid down the rest of them. He gasped in pain when he hit his back on the stairs.

"Are you okay Jack? Do you want me to call Dr. Stark?"

"No SARAH. I'm fine." Jack got up off the stairs.

"Are you hungry Jack?"

"No. Just turn on the game."

Jack walked to the sofa. He lay down and listened to the game. He wasn't listening but the noise was somewhat comforting. He hated not being able to see. He wouldn't have this problem hurting himself. He really hated being vulnerable.

His eyes started to tear up but the cloth soaked them up. He fell asleep hoping Nathan would be back soon.

---------

"SARAH door," Nathan said as he walked down the last steps. When he walked in the door he was surprised to see Jack on the couch asleep. He saw the game playing.

"SARAH, could you turn that off?"

When Nathan walked closer to Jack and touched his back to shake him, Jack hissed in pain.

"Carter, what happened?" Jack over onto his side to face Nathan who was now sitting on the available space on the couch.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You could have a pretty nasty bruise back there."

"I don't care. Leave me alone," Jack said and laid back down with his face buried into the couch cushion. Nathan got off the couch and got an ice pack. He came back to the couch and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Take off the robe."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I'm a very stubborn bastard. So are you. Now the robe comes off."

Jack sat up and pulled the robe off. Nathan sat next to him. He lifted Jack's undershirt up to find a medium sized bruise. He placed the ice pack on it.

"Why do you care?"

"I thought I answered that question already. Allison asked me to help and…"

"So this all because Allison asked you?" Jack asked angrily, cutting Nathan off.

"You didn't let me finish. I also want to help because if I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"But you hate me."

"I don't hate you Jack," Nathan said softly. Jack looked up in surprise.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yeah, coming from you it is."

"I feel hurt Sheriff." Nathan put his hand on Jack's face to turn it to look at the bruise on his cheek. Jack complied and turned his face. Nathan's fingers gently skimmed over it.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"You know if you keep this up, I'm going to have to put pillows everywhere." Jack laughed bitterly.

"It's going to be okay."

"Stop saying that!"

"You know you need a shave," Nathan said ignoring his outburst.

"Kiss my ass Stark." Nathan smirked.

"Is that an invitation Sheriff?" Jack growled and he stood up. He walked up the stairs and to his room. Nathan watched him leave and heard him slam his bedroom door. He smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Allison, I'm staying at the bunker for the rest of the day. Yes everything is fine. I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up and pulled off his suit jacket and tie. He walked up the stairs and went into the guest room where he left them on his bed. He walked to Jack's room.

"Carter?"

"Go away," was the muffled response. Nathan opened the door and walked in. Jack was laying face down on the bed.

"I said go away," Jack said. Nathan sat on the bed. Jack lifted his head. The cloth was wet and it was sticking to his face.

"Jack I promise it will get better. I know you don't want to here that but I promise you it will." Jack bowed his head and looked away.

"I just can't help but feel like an invalid. I can hardly make it down the stairs." Nathan kicked off his shoes and sat in the bed closer to Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nathan said as he pulled out his phone.

"What's Zoe's number?" Jack looked in Nathan's direction.

"You should call her Jack. She has the right to know." Jack sighed and told Nathan the number. When the phone started to ring Nathan handed it to Jack.

"Hi Zo. No everything is fine. Well not exactly. Well you see, about four days ago there was an accident. Everyone is fine. I'm just temporarily blind for two months. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to worry you. No you are not coming home early. Dr. Stark is taking care of me. Yes I know. Look, don't worry. Okay. Love you too Zoe. Bye."

Jack handed the phone back to Nathan. "Now you can get the hell out of my bed."

"No. I like it here. I'm comfortable," Nathan said smirking.

Jack went to push Nathan but Nathan grabbed his arms and they both went flying out of the bed. Jack landed on his back and he groaned in pain.

"Damn it Carter," Nathan said as he hovered over Jack.

"I told you to get your ass off my bed." Jack leaned on one elbow. He reached his hand out and touched Nathan's face.

"Uh Carter, did you hit your head?" Jack didn't say anything and kept moving his hand gently.

"Just making sure you still look like an evil bastard." Jack felt Nathan smile. Jack lifted himself up further on his elbow. His thumb brushed Nathan's lips. Nathan drew in air sharply. Jack then pressed his lips against Nathan's. Nathan was shocked but he soon kissed back. Nathan broke the kiss.

"No Jack. You're feeling vulnerable and I'm going to do this until you are in the right state of mind."

Jack was surprised when Nathan moved away and quickly got up and walked out of the room. Jack was hurt more than anything else. Jack stood and walked back to his bed and buried his face into one of the pillows.


	4. Week 2

_(AN: Here is chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. I lost my folder at school with the story in it but I got it back. Hope you enjoy.)_

Nathan sighed and glared up at the ceiling. He knew Jack was having another pity party. Nathan was tired his hardest to get Jack to step out of that room and stay down stairs more than three seconds.

He still hasn't tired physical dragging him out of the room and it was starting to look like a good idea as more time passed.

He got up and walked up the stairs. He opened Jack's bedroom door and slammed it closed. Jack lifted his head. "Go away." Nathan stalked over to the bed.

"I'm tired of this. You're going to get out the bed, whether you like it or not." Nathan pulled the covers off of Jack and grabbed him by the arm. Jack pulled away.

"Can't you just leave me alone?! Haven't you done enough, Nathan?" Nathan backed away and sighed.

"Just go away. Leave me alone like you did before," Jack said softly.

Nathan's eyes widened. He never thought of that as the reason Jack was acting up. He took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Nathan lay back in the bed with his hands behind his head. "I gave you the wrong impression when I ran out of the room. I didn't want you to do something you would regret." Jack moved closer to Nathan.

"I'm sorry if I…," Nathan said before being cut off by Jack kissing him.

"Jack," Nathan said breaking the kiss.

"No, I want you. I have for a long time. I won't regret this." Nathan started to kiss Jack and pull him closer.

"Dr. Blake is at the door," SARAH said. Nathan broke the kiss and tried to get up but Jack wouldn't let him.

"Jack. Come on, let go."

"Do we have to?" Jack asked. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"SARAH let Allison in and tell her to wait downstairs."

Nathan pulled himself away from Jack who was protesting. Nathan threw a shirt at Jack. Jack caught it and growled at him.

"Did you expect me not to hear that?" Nathan wasn't surprised by it.

"No, I did actually." Jack pulled on the shirt and got out of bed. Nathan stood out in the hallway waiting for him.

----------

Nathan smiled as he watched Jack go down the stairs quickly without incident. He knew Jack should be proud that he could navigate the house without help but he knew Jack was still thinking of his loss of sight as a disadvantage. He knew that it was going to take a while to convince Jack otherwise.

"Hi Allison," Jack said as he waited for Nathan.

Nathan pulled out a chair and Jack sat down. Nathan sat next to him.

"How's everything, Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"Everything's okay."

"Yes, except for Mr. Clumsy over here giving himself bruises last week," Nathan said. Jack glared in Nathan's direction the best he could. Allison shook her head.

"I see you two are getting along."

"No, but it's not that bad, I guess," Jack said.

"Speak for yourself, Sheriff," Nathan said. Jack smiled slightly.

"Well I have to leave," Allison said. "See you two tomorrow and don't kill each other."

"We'll try," Jack and Nathan said. Allison laughed.

Jack placed his head on the table and sighed, listening to the door open and close. He listened to Nathan move from the table to the couch. He followed shortly after and he sat next to Nathan. He listened to the steady beat of typing.

"What are you working on?"

"I can't exactly explain what I'm doing. You would have to see it," Nathan said. Jack sighed.

"Jack."

"I know, Nathan." Nathan looked at Jack. He was tense and seemed to have an air of confusion surrounding him.

"Nathan, do you really want to?" Nathan stopped typing.

"Want to what, Jack?"

"To be with me for as long as it could last. Do you?" Jack's voice was soft and he wasn't sure if he was going to mess up everything.

"What I told you before is true, Jack. I don't want you regretting anything because if it was just out of convenience, then it wasn't going to happen."

"And I told you I wouldn't regret anything and that I want it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want once or something meaningless, Nathan. I just want you," Jack said, the last part coming out softly. He was slightly unsure of how Nathan was going to react.

Nathan put his laptop on the table and moved closer to Jack. He moved his hand to Jack's hair and leaned close to Jack's ear. "Then I do, Jack," Nathan whispered.


	5. Week 2 Pt2

_(Here is chapter 5. Realy sorry for the long wait. School has been kicking my but. Hope you enjoy and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon.)_

Jack smiles as he shifts on the bed. He sighs in content as he feels Nathan next to him. He thinks about how they sat together on the bed, talking. He didn't think that Nathan would stay with him but he was glad he did.

He felt Nathan move closer to him. He could hear his breathing change as he became more aware of his surroundings. He felt Nathan move and sit up slightly. It was easy for Jack to pretend he was still asleep. He tried not to smile as Nathan gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I don't get more," Jack said, making Nathan jump slightly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up a little before you did. Now, do I get more?" Jack asked smiling.

"I see you feel better," Nathan said, kissing Jack.

"I do feel better after our talk last night," Jack said, against Nathan's lips. Nathan pulled back and looked down at Jack.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but can we get out of the house for breakfast?"

"I'm for that. You haven't been out of the house in a while." Nathan moved away from Jack.

"What do you want to wear?"

"I don't care," Jack said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Just make sure that it's comfortable, Scientist." Jack laughed as he felt Nathan's eyes burning into his back.

---------

Nathan and Jack walked down the street towards Café Diem. People stared at Jack as they moved out of his way. He tensed slightly at the stares but kept walking.

Nathan helped him into a booth and sat next to him. "It's nice to be out of the house," Jack said as he smiled.

"Well maybe we will go out more often then." Jack nodded and looked in Nathan's direction smiling.

Nathan started to think about their talk. Could they really make it work? He was actually hoping it did. And then if it does, how will they tell everyone else.

"Nathan," Jack said.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? I can hear the little gears in your brain."

"It's nothing what do you want to eat?" Jack sighed.

"I want pancakes and sausage." Nathan smiled.

"SARAH doesn't normally let you eat that, right?"

"Well right now I get to. She thinks I need to eat healthier. We really need to get regular ice cream." Nathan chuckled.

"I'm serious. All we have is the disgusting stuff."

"Fine but I'm not getting in trouble." Jack smiled.

"I can't believe we're going to try to sneak something into my house." Nathan laughed.

"It smells really good in here. I mean it always does but I can smell the actual distinction of the different foods." Nathan looked at Jack, interested.

"So what else do you smell?" Jack smiled slightly.

"You and you smell really good." Nathan cheeks tinted red and he coughed slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Jack said.

"What do I smell like?" Nathan asked quietly.

"I don't know what it smells like. I mean I can smell your deodorant but that smell overrides it. I guess it's your natural scent. I like it." Nathan looked at Jack who was smiling.

Nathan liked that Jack was starting to relax. "Hey Vince, can I get two orders of pancakes and sausage." Vince smiled and nodded.

"You got it Dr. Stark." Jack smiled as he shifted closer to Nathan.

----------

"SARAH, door," Jack said and walked into the bunker. Nathan carried a bag as he walked through the door. Jack sat on the couch and Nathan placed the ice cream on the counter.

"Dr. Stark, I already have ice cream." Nathan smiled.

"Well I don't like that type." Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Nathan I want the ice cream." Nathan grabbed two spoons and the container of ice cream. He sat down next to Jack and gave him a spoon.

"Alright, ice cream."

"You do know that it is 10 o'clock in the morning, right?" Jack looked in his direction.

"Yeah, so…" Nathan chuckled and shook his head. He opened the ice cream and let Jack have the first spoonful. Jack ate happily.

"Sheriff Carter, you shouldn't be eating that." Jack sighed.

"It's just this once, SARAH." He really couldn't believe he was really trying to convince his house to let him eat ice cream. Nathan laughed and took a spoonful. Jack leaned against Nathan. Nathan handed him the ice cream so Jack had better access to it.

"I haven't had good ice cream in a long time," Jack said as ate another spoonful."

"Never thought of you as a rocky road person," Nathan said as he ate another spoonful.

"It's my favorite." Nathan and Jack sat in a comfortable silence as they ate more ice cream.

"SARAH, music." Nathan's eyebrow rose as he recognized the song.

"Kashmir, Jack?" Jack shrugged and ate more ice cream.

-----------

Jack lay in between Nathan's legs with his back on Nathan's chest. Nathan's arms were wrapped around Jack's waist.

The ice cream was put up and the music was still playing. Jack yawned and shifted slightly. Nathan looked at him and then his watch. It was only noon.

"Are you sleepy?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I think it was the pancakes and the ice cream." Nathan nodded, not surprised.

He let go of Jack's waist and started to sit up. Jack moved and stood so Nathan could get up. Jack took Nathan by the arm and let him lead him to the stairs. Nathan looked down at Jack who was yawning.

"We just got up and now were going back to bed." Jack just smiled and leaned into Nathan more.


	6. Week 2 Pt3

_(AN: Here is chapter 6. Sorry for not posting. I haven't had the time to finish writing the chapter with all my other stories I'm working on. Hope you enjoy and I will try to post sooner.)_

Jack kissed Nathan on the chest before he moved quietly off the bed. He heard Nathan sigh and shift. He smiled as he walked to the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and let the water run over him before he started to wash. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked carefully out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he heard Nathan say sleepily as he walked towards the bed. Jack sat on the bed and Nathan kissed his back.

"Hey, I just took a shower."

"We can take another one together," Nathan said sitting up and kissed the back of Jack's neck. Jack turned his head and kissed Nathan.

Nathan's hand trailed slowly down Jack's stomach. He started to pull off his towel.

"Dad!" Jack yelped slightly and pulled away from Nathan. Nathan would have laughed at him but he was too shocked to.

"She's not supposed to be here," Jack said. Nathan quickly got off the bed. Jack followed suit and walked quickly to the bedroom door.

"I'll be down soon, Zoe," Jack yelled when he cracked the door open.

"Okay!" Jack felt arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll see you in a few. Your clothes are on the bed." Nathan kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of the room. Jack walked back to the bed and felt the clothes on it. He smiled and started to get dressed.

----------

Jack walked down the stairs, knowing Nathan was close behind him.

"Dad you shouldn't be walking down the stairs by yourself." Jack smiled slightly but Nathan caught the slumping of his shoulders.

"I'm fine Zo." Jack felt Zoe hug him once he got to the bottom of the stairs. Nathan walked around the two and toward the table.

"Now Zoe, why are you here?"

"Well mom thought I should come back and I was worried." Jack smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about Zoe. There aren't any big holes in Eureka that I can fall into."

"That can be fixed," Nathan mumbled and Jack frowned, looking his way.

"I told your mother that she could have you for the whole summer. So that means you're going back tomorrow," Jack said walking towards the table. Nathan pulled out a seat and Jack sat down.

"But, dad," Zoe started. Jack shook his head.

"You haven't seen your mom and I'm fine. Stark hasn't tried to kill me yet so take that as a good sign."

"It's true," Nathan said, giving Jack a cup of coffee.

"Fine," Zoe said, crossing her arms.

"You need to visit your mother and I need a vacation," Jack said, smiling as he said the last part. He laughed as he felt a punch to his shoulder.

"I'm going to go see Pilar and Lucas." Jack frowned at the mention of Lucas.

"No getting into trouble."

"Okay, dad," Zoe said in an innocent voice. Jack shook his head as he heard the bunker door open and close. Jack sighed and he felt Nathan's hand on his thigh.

"That was unexpected," Nathan said.

"Very," Jack said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well I have to call Abby and tell her I'm sending Zoe back tomorrow." Nathan nodded his head and handed him his cell phone. Jack took it and smiled in his direction.

----------

"I'm going to stay in the guest room tonight," Nathan said as Jack nuzzled further into his neck. They sat on the couch together.

"I don't want you to," Jack said, the words vibrating against Nathan's skin.

"It's only one night Jack." Jack nodded his head and breathed in deeply. He sighed in content at the familiar smell.

"You smell good." Nathan smiled, remembering the conversation they had at Café Diem. Nathan pulled him closer.

"Really?" He felt Jack nod his head.

"You okay Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Nathan. I'm still a little tired and surprised that's all." Nathan nodded his head.

----------

"How did you get that right?" Zoe asked, amazed. Jack shrugged.

"When one of your senses isn't functioning properly then I guess the others get stronger in a way." Nathan smiled at the two of them.

Zoe opened a bottle of shampoo and held it to Jack's nose. Jack thought for a second.

"Pineapple."

"Correct," Zoe said, pouting slightly. Jack did a fist pump and smiled.

"Okay, best 9 out of 15," Zoe said, running upstairs to get more of here scented items.

"You're on," Jack yelled. He looked in Nathan direction, knowing he was smiling.

"You could at least let her win one, Carter." Jack smiled.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Nathan shook his head and went back to typing on his laptop.

"I hope she makes you smell two scents at the same time." Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"I bet I could still tell the difference." Nathan snorted at him but he knew he probably could.

----------

Jack whimpered softly and he turned on his bed. His head was throbbing and he didn't know where the aspirin was exactly.

He got out of the bed and stumbled slightly to the door he leaned against the door. He breathed in deeply as the dizziness passed.

He opened the door and walked quietly to the guest bedroom and opened the door. He slipped in and closed it.

He walked slowly until his legs hit the bed. "Nathan," Jack said. He felt Nathan turning on the bed.

"Jack," Nathan said, half asleep. He sat up and looked at Jack. He saw the pain etched on his face.

"Jack, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Nathan asked, alarmed and worried.

"No, I just have a headache and I want aspirin." Nathan sighed in relief and got out of the bed.

Jack sat down on the bed as he heard Nathan going through his things. He then heard the bathroom door open and the faucet turn on.

Nathan sat next to him and took Jack's hand and opened it. Jack took the pills and popped them into his mouth. He then gave him the water.

Jack swallowed the pills and water and handed Nathan back the cup. "You can stay here for the rest of the night but I'm going to walk you up early so you can go back to your room." Jack nodded his head and lay down.

Nathan climbed back into the bed and pulled Jack against him. Jack relaxed into Nathan's embrace. Nathan kissed him on the back of the neck.

"Sleep." Jack nodded his head and started to drift off as his headache turned into a dull pain.


	7. Week 3

_(AN: Here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.)_

Nathan glanced over at Jack who was fiddling with his hands. "Shouldn't you call Zoe to see if she landed yet?" Jack shook his head.

"I'll give it another hour." Jack winced in pain as he felt his head throb. Nathan caught the twitch of his mouth.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"It's on and off." Nathan was concerned but he wasn't sure what was causing the headaches. Nathan pulled Jack to him and started to rub his temples. Jack started to relax against him.

"When did your headaches start?"

"They started last night. The aspirin helped last night but now they come and go."

"Is there anything else wrong?" Jack shook his head. He relaxed even more and his headache started to go away.

"I feel better, thank you."

"You're welcome. Tell me when you have another one." Jack felt Nathan's hand slid into his.

"Do we have to stay here?"

"No, we could go out. I need to get some things from Global. I was going to leave you here but you can come." Jack nodded his head.

"If it means getting out of here, then let's go." Nathan smiled as Jack moved away from him.

----------

Jack held onto Nathan as he guided him through GD's hallways. People stared at him. He could feel the pity and sympathy they gave off.

Nathan pulled Jack into his lab so he could feel comfortable again. His lab was private and had no cameras. Nathan sat Jack on a stool.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine," Jack said, smiling. He ignored the dull pain that started in his head.

Nathan sat down at his table and started to gather and go through his data. He started to place some of the entries into his flash drive.

"How long are we going to stay?" Jack asked. "Not too long. We can go to Café Diem for lunch after this."

"Okay."

Jack sat there quietly listening to Nathan typing. His head began to throb again and he was starting to feel dizzy again.

He took a deep breath and tried to not focus on the pain. He didn't know why but his eyes were starting to hurt and burn.

"Nathan," Jack whimpered as the pain became unbearable.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"My eyes," Jack yelled and then passed out. Nathan moved off his stool knocking it over and on to his knees, catching Jack.

"Jack!" Nathan quickly got off the floor holding Jack and carrying him out of the lab.

"Get me help!" Nathan yelled as he ran down the hall.

----------

"What's wrong with him?" Nathan asked. "Somehow the chemical found its way back into Jack's body. We are flushing his system right now. His eyes weren't damaged anymore though," Allison said, looking at an unconscious Jack.

"We flushed his system the first time. There is no reason for him to still have it in his body."

"We don't know why it's still there but this should clean it out for good." Nathan nodded.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, Carter needs someone down here to explain to him what happened. I'm the best candidate," Nathan said with an innocent smile. Allison frowned.

"No harassing him when he wakes up."

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Allison shook her head and left.

Nathan pulled his chair towards the bed and grabbed Jack's hand. He felt a squeeze.

"Jack?"

"Hi," Jack said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Well, long enough to hear the conversation. Am I going to be okay?"

"You should be. We're not sure what is going to happen to your system but you won't die."

"I bet you were hoping though," Jack said, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"No I'm glad because if you're going to die, it will be me who kills you first."

"The same here," Jack said, smiling. "Allison wanted me to call Zoe but I didn't."

"Good because I'm fine. The compound of chemicals shouldn't mess with my system." Nathan stared at Jack in surprise.

"Jack, how did you know it was a compound?"

"You told me," Jack said, slightly confused.

"No I never told you that."

"Then why do I know that?"


	8. Week 3 Pt2

_(AN: I'm back! I had a lot of test but now I'm free. Here is chapter 8. Hpoe you enjoy and please review.)_

"What does this mean?" Allison asked.

"The chemical is affecting his brain in an enormous way. His IQ level is rising," Henry said.

"He's getting smarter," Nathan said.

"But it could be killing him." Both Henry and Allison looked at him.

"The headaches tell us he is rejecting what is happening to him. We flush his system but they will come back. We need to counter-act the chemical." Nathan looked out the window of the office.

Jack was going to continue to have headaches. He needed to find a way to rid Jack of the chemical.

"I'll start working on breaking the compound down." Henry said.

"I need to talk to Carter," Nathan said as he walked out of the office.

---------

Jack sat up on his bed and sighed. He wondered when they were going to fix his sudden rise in intelligence. He felt weird having this information in his head.

He was bored out of his mind. He knew that they had already flushed his system which meant he could more freely even though it would be frowned upon.

He heard the door open.

"Hey."

"Hi, Nathan. What's been happening?" Jack asked.

"We're working on a way to counter-act the chemical." Jack nodded.

"I figured that. I would be interested to know what the compound is made up of. When can I leave?" Nathan made a mental note to take the notes on the chemical with him.

"Probably today if you're cleared. If you are, I'm going to take you home." Jack nodded again.

"So Henry's working on it?"

"We're going to exchange information while I'm with you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that Jack. I need to monitor you though. If the headaches come back, I need to be there."

The blond nodded his head and gave Nathan a reassuring smile.

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

----------

Jack sat down on the couch happy to be out of the hospital. His head hurt but he wasn't going to tell Nathan that. The last thing he needed was to worry the scientist.

He felt the couch move and he leaned against Nathan.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nathan wrapped an arm around Jack.

"I have those notes on the compound. Do you want me to read them to you?"

"Maybe later, I'm really tired." Nathan nodded. He lay back on the arm of the couch and pulled Jack along with him.

Jack laid his head on Nathan's chest.

"Comfortable?" Jack nodded his head and nodded.

"I'm going to okay Nathan." Nathan was surprised.

"I can feel your worrying. Just don't start mothering me."

Nathan smiled as he heard the mumbled words. He relaxed as Jack's breathing evened out. He let his eyes close and he soon fell asleep.

---------

Nathan sat at the kitchen table on his cell phone.

"He's fine Henry. He hasn't complained about headaches but knowing him he wouldn't tell even if he had one. Just send me the information you already went through. Jack wants me to read it to him. He understands and the faster we can really break down the compound the better. Okay. Bye Henry."

He closed the phone and glanced over at the couch were Jack was still sleeping. He looked at his watch.

The scientist walked over to the couch and shook Jack. Jack turned and moved his head. "Jack you need to wake up."

Jack looked in Nathan's direction as he heard his voice. "Anything wrong Nathan?"

"No. Come on I'm going to take you to your room." Jack sat up and followed Nathan towards the stairs.

---------

Jack lay on his bed. "Are you going to stay?" Jack asked.

"No. I have to go through some of the notes Henry sent me." Jack nodded.

"Tomorrow I want you to read them to me."

"I will Jack. I'll be back up when I'm done." Nathan walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He sat back at the table and went through his notes. He wondered if Jack had a headache.

He knew Jack wasn't going to worry him if he did. If he had one it was very minor.

Nathan started typing. He needed to breakdown the different types of compounds used to make the chemical.

Nathan was dozing off slightly but he shook his head and went back to typing. He was about to fall asleep when he heard screaming.

"Jack!" Nathan ran up the stairs quickly. He opened Jack door and was surprised at what he saw.


	9. Week 3 Pt3

_(AN: Here is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you're willing to do more.)_

Jack rolled over and sighed. He had woken up and his head was throbbing. The sheriff felt a wave of nausea as he moved. He lay on his back as he started to sweat.

The pain was starting to get worst and he didn't know how long he could take the pain. He knew very well that his body was rejecting the changes but he didn't expect this to be its result.

He growled as the pain became worse. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from making a sound. He could taste the blood as he bit into his lip.

Another wave of pain hit him and this time he couldn't take it. He started to scream as he felt like his head was being split open.

He felt himself lift off the bed but he was in so much pain he didn't pay attention. The pain then disappeared and he felt like he was suspended in air.

"Jack!" Jack turned his head as he dropped back onto the bed. He felt something wet hitting his cheeks and mouth.

"Nathan? What just happened?" Jack asked, quietly.

-----------

Nathan looked at Jack in surprise. He was floating. "Jack?"

The scientist watched Jack turn his head and fall back to the bed. Drops of an unknown liquid followed him down.

"SARAH lights." Nathan rushed over to the bed.

"Nathan? What just happened?" Nathan didn't know how to answer him.

"You were levitating," Nathan answered.

"I just had a headache. I woke up because I was in pain. Then it started to get worse. My head felt like it was being split open. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. He was angry at himself for not knowing.

Nathan looked at Jack's bloody lip and the specks of blood on his face.

"I need to clean you up," Nathan said walking to the bathroom.

Jack sat up on the bed. "When you're done, I need you to read me those notes."

"Okay," Nathan said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

-----------

"He was levitating Henry," Nathan said as he paced up and down his small lab.

"How is that possible?"

He stopped moving and looked at Henry. "Jack thinks that besides the chemical boosting his intelligence, it is also allowing him to use more of his brain than the normal human."

Henry's eyes widened. "We don't know what will happen if this continues."

"This has to be reversed because it's killing him. If he gets to full use of his brain, his body might shut down from being overwhelmed."

Henry looked thoughtful and turned to look at Nathan. Nathan's face was etched with worry. "I'll keep working on it, even if it means I don't sleep or eat."

Henry paused and looked Nathan over again.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Nathan glared at him but nodded. Henry smiled at him.

"I'm going back to my lab. Tell Jack I said hi." Nathan nodded and watched Henry go.

He sighed and started to pack up his notes and laptop. His cell phone rang and he quickly picked up.

"Jack? Did something happen?"

"No, calm down Nathan. I'm fine. I only have a slight headache."

"I'm going to be at the bunker soon. Do you want anything?"

"No. Do you have any new information?"

"Yes and you'll find out when I get to the bunker."

"Okay. Bye, Nathan."

"Bye."

----------

Jack lay on the couch and he wondered if he would ever be without headaches. He started to float off the couch.

It had been happening all day on and off. He was realizing that every time he had a massive headache it would lead to the use of more of his brain.

He had run a serious of numbers through his head and did mental calculations. He wasn't surprised by the outcome.

Around the week he should be able to see, he will be operating his brain at full capacity.

"Oh my god, is this how Stark thinks?" Jack asked out loud as he realized what he was thinking.

He heard the bunker door open. "Jack? Why are you in the air again?" Nathan asked as he looked at Jack.

"I liked it up there so much last night I thought I would do it again." Nathan rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

"You know Sheriff, sarcasm does not suit you."

"This has been happening on and off all day." Nathan walked over to the couch and looked at Jack.

Jack could tell he was slightly amused to see Jack like this.

Soon Nathan started to lift off the ground. "Jack put me down, now!"

Jack smiled and they both dropped. Jack sat up and felt blood running down on to his lip.

"You're bleeding from your nose," Nathan said walking away to grab some tissues.

"You shouldn't do that again." Nathan wiped the blood from his nose.

Jack looked in his direction. "My brain will work at full capacity by the time I can see again."

Nathan stopped and he frowned. "You don't have to worry because I'll have you back to normal soon."


	10. Week 4

_(AN: Hello. Here is chapter 10. Sorry for not updating. Everything has been chaotic. Please review. Reviews make me happy.)_

Jack let the ball fall back into his hand. He was very bored and he didn't know exactly where Nathan was. "Jack, I told you to stop doing that."

Jack smiled as the ball flew in Nathan's direction. Nathan growled as he ducked and the ball sailed by. "That wasn't funny the first time so it's not funny now."

Jack laughed knowing that Nathan was annoyed.

"You're not taking this seriously. You could be killing yourself faster," Nathan said, sitting down next to him. Jack leaned against him.

"I'm bored and I'm fine, Scientist. Don't worry." Nathan couldn't help but worry and he knew that Jack was experiencing more effects from the chemical. They were done breaking down the whole chemical. They now had to create an antidote.

Jack was already experiencing more severe headaches and nose-bleeds. Jack nuzzled against Nathan's neck.

"Stop worrying, you're making me nauseous." Nathan tried to relax because Jack had become extremely empathic to him and anyone else around.

"Sorry," Nathan said, running his hand through Jack's hair. Jack sighed against his neck. Nathan moved away from Jack and kissed him.

This was something he hadn't done in awhile with Jack. Jack broke the kiss and kissed Nathan on his neck.

"I've missed this," Jack said.

"Me too," Nathan said kissing him again. Jack fell back on the couch and Nathan hovered over him.

Nathan slid his hand up Jack's shirt as he deepened the kiss. Jack moaned in pleasure as Nathan slid his fingers over his nipple.

"You're more sensitive to touch now, right?" The scientist fingers traced Jack's skin lightly. Jack moaned again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack growled at him.

"Stop being a tease." Nathan chuckled and kissed Jack again.

"Yes, Sheriff," Nathan growled against Jack's lips.

--------

Jack felt boneless as he lay on top of Nathan. Nathan kissed him on top of the head and ran his hands down his sweaty back.

"You feel better?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, much better," Jack said tiredly.

Nathan smiled. "I'm glad you feel better."

Jack nodded against his chest. Jack started to doze off and Nathan shifted slightly on the couch.

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes but it's not bad," Jack mumbled.

Nathan sighed and relaxed but it didn't stop his worrying. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jack stayed somewhat awake. He could still feel Nathan's worry but he was glad the scientist was relaxing.

Jack silently got off of Nathan. He heard Nathan move and then fall silent. He walked to the kitchen with practiced easy.

His head was now throbbing. He leaned against the counter. His head felt like it was going to explode.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the cabinets. He growled in pain and held his head.

"Nathan!" Jack yelled as he curled into a ball. He heard Nathan running towards him.

"Jack!" He felt arms wrap around him.

"My head," Jack whimpered. He took his hands from around his head and lifted them to Nathan's temple.

Nathan could swear Jack locked eyes with him. Jack's nose started to bleed and Nathan could feel Jack in his mind.

Nathan was surprised when Jack's hands dropped off of his head and he went limp. Nathan picked him up and held him tightly.

"Jack, why won't you help me out?" Nathan walked up the stairs to Jack's room. He placed him on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He came back out with a washcloth. He wiped the blood off of Jack's face.

He climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled him against him. He kissed Jack on the back of the neck and closed his eyes.

--------

Jack woke up feeling light headed. He tried to move but he was pushed back down.

"Nice to see you're awake," Nathan said, looking him over.

"You're not getting up though. You need to rest."

Jack frowned. "I'm fine." Jack tried to move again but Nathan wouldn't let him.

"Every time I ask you about your headaches you give me a lame answer. You have to be truthful with me."

Jack pushed Nathan off of him and tried to get up. Nathan pushed him back on to the bed. "We can do this all day Jack."

Jack scowled and threw Nathan back hard without touching him. Nathan flew into the wall. His eyes widened and he felt angry and hurt.

Jack frowned and started to get up.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Jack said, coming towards him.

Nathan moved out of his reach. "I'm going to my lab. I'll be back later."

Nathan got off the floor and hurried out of the room.

Jack could feel the anger and hurt that Nathan gave off. It made him sick to his stomach.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to do that," Jack said to himself. He walked back to his bed and sat down.

He took off the black cloth and his blue eyes shined with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as the tears started to fall.


	11. Week 4 Pt2

_(AN: Chapter 11!!! I'm like halfway done! Yeah! Thank you for the review. It means someone is still reading it. Will update soon. Please review and thank you for reading.)_

Nathan walked through the bunker door. It had been two days since he stepped foot back into the bunker. He didn't know whether Jack had another attack.

He felt guilty about that but it didn't over ride his anger and hurt. He saw that Jack was laid on the couch. His blindfold wasn't on.

Jack stirred and looked up at him. Jack's blue eyes shined and Nathan realized how much he missed them.

"Nathan," Jack said as he got up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

Nathan found this surprising but hugged back.

Nathan pulled away and looked at Jack. "Can you see?"

Jack smiled at him. "Not in the traditional way."

Nathan frowned. "You had another headache."

Jack nodded. "Right after you left. Don't Nathan." Nathan looked away from him.

"Don't feel guilty about it. I shouldn't have thrown you into a wall." Jack looked down at the ground.

"I was angry because you won't let me deal with this on my own. I need the space to understand what is happening to me."

Nathan stared at him. "You sound like one of us."

Jack laughed. "Well I am as smart as you scientist." Jack walked away from him.

"How do you see Jack?"

Jack turned and looked at him. "It's very blurry but I see in gray scales. Certain parts are lighter than others and some darker." Nathan stared at him.

"You're worried and scared. I'm fine for now and I'll be fine and back to normal soon."

Nathan grabbed him by the arm and kissed him. "You will be. I have some more notes that I can read to you. Henry has already started." Jack nodded and smiled.

--------

"Those two should not be mixed together. With all the other essential ingredients it will become volatile," Jack said.

Nathan nodded his head and wrote down what Jack said. He yawned and stretched out on the bed.

"We can finish this tomorrow," Nathan said, placing the papers and laptop back into his bag. Jack laid his head on Nathan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"You already said that. I'm fine now."

Jack looked up at him. "You're scared of what I'm becoming." Nathan tensed.

"It's okay. I am too," Jack said, quietly.

Nathan could see the vulnerability in his eyes. He pulled Jack closer to him. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure of that."

---------

"Jack's right. I wasn't thinking about that," Henry said, looking over Nathan's notes.

Nathan nodded not paying attention.

"Nathan!" Nathan turned his head to Henry.

"Sorry."

"You can't be distracted, right now."

"I know," Nathan said, sharply.

Henry sighed. "Nathan you have to stay focused."

Nathan nodded. "What mixture do we try next?"

---------

Jack walked outside. He had just finished arguing with SARAH about whether or not he should be going out.

He smiled as he looked around. The sun was a bright white and the sky very light gray. He knew Nathan was going to be mad at him but he didn't care.

Jack walked through the trees and looked around. He saw darker grays but knew that the light was still shining through. He continued to walk until he came to a clearing.

He looked around surprised by it. He sat down against a tree and tried to relax. He smiled as he felt a nice breeze.

Nathan was going to kill him if he didn't get back but he didn't want to leave. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

---------

Nathan came through the open door of the bunker. He was surprised when he didn't see Jack on the couch.

"Jack!"

"He's not here Dr. Stark."

Nathan frowned. "You let him leave, SARAH."

"I tried to keep him here but he didn't want to stay." Nathan rubbed his face. Jack was going to give him a heart attack.

"How long has he been gone?"

"For 2 hours, 57 minutes, and 32 seconds." Nathan's eyes widened.

He pulled out his cell phone. "Henry. Jack isn't in the bunker and he's been gone for 3 hours. We have to find him. If he has another headache and I can't get to him." Nathan paused.

"Okay. Hurry, Henry."

---------

Jack's head was throbbing again as he opened his eyes. It was darker and he needed to get back to the bunker. He could hopefully beat Nathan back.

He walked back the path he took remembering the different smells. His head throbbed again and he stopped. He hissed in pain and dropped to his knees.

Blood started to flow freely from his nose, as the pain became worst. He started to scream as his head felt like it was splitting again.

The pain suddenly stopped and he fainted.

--------

Nathan stood outside the bunker waiting for Henry. He hoped Jack would come back while he stood out there.

His concentration was broken by a scream. "Jack!" Nathan took off running into the woods.

"Jack!" Nathan ran as fast as he could, searching.

"Jack!" He yelled again.

It started to rain and he soon became soaked. Nathan's shirt stuck to him and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Something caught his eye and ran towards it.

"Jack," Nathan said, dropping to his knees. Jack still had blood on his face and he was soaked.

Nathan picked up Jack and carried him. He was glad when he was out of the woods and back near the bunker.

Henry was standing out there. "Henry!" Henry ran over to him. "Is Jack okay?" Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. I have to get him inside. SARAH, door."

Nathan rushed into the house. "SARAH, I need you to warm up Jack's room."

"Yes, Dr. Stark." Henry opened Jack's room door to let Nathan carry him into the room. Nathan quickly pulled off Jack's wet clothes.

"Call Allison. We need to talk about Jack's deterioration." Henry nodded and left the room.

Nathan pulled off his clothes and ran to the bathroom for a towel. He came back and sat on the bed and pulled Jack against him. Jack was shivering.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled.

"What if I didn't find you?" Nathan asked, pulling the cover over them and started to dry Jack's hair.

"You did, didn't you?" Jack asked, quietly.

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around Jack. "Don't do it again."

Jack nodded his head before falling asleep.


	12. Week 4 Pt3

_(AN: Chapter twelve and the official end to Jack's first month. I'm excited because I'm not even sure what is going to happen next. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I need more reviews because they keep me going and I know people are reading because I have about 7,000 hits, 37 alerts and 19 favs. :). Now onward!)_

"He's getting worse," Nathan said. Allison nodded a grim expression on her face.

"Is there any way to slow the progression down?" She asked.

Henry shook his head. "There is no possible way. We could have done something earlier but now it's too late."

Nathan tuned out the conversation and his mind started to drift. This wasn't a normal thing for him to do but it was happening more often.

His thoughts drifted to Jack smiling. "Nathan!" Nathan looked at Henry.

"We're going back to GD. I still need to work out something in the formula. Allison is going to if we could get some extra help. You need rest you haven't been sleeping like you should," Henry said.

Nathan nodded his head. "I'll be at the lab tomorrow." He showed Henry and Allison to the door.

"Take care of him," Allison said.

Nathan felt a flash of jealousy but smiled. "SARAH, door."

Nathan quickly walked back up to Jack's room. Jack was leaning on his elbow and he smiled at Nathan. He then frowned.

"I don't want her, Nathan. We're friends. So there's nothing to worry about." Nathan looked at him and then looked at the floor. He walked back to the bed and lay down next to Jack.

"You need to sleep," Jack said.

"You're the last person who needs to worry about someone." Nathan rubbed his face. He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry."

Jack ran his fingers through Nathan's hair. "I know. If I wasn't so in tuned with your feelings I would have started a fight with you."

Nathan gave a small smile.

Jack kissed him, slowly. The scientist moaned and he pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth.

Nathan's tongue teased Jack's and he dived deeper. Jack pulled back and sucked on Nathan's bottom lip before letting go. Nathan smiled as he looked up at Jack.

"Sleep, Nathan," Jack said, as he nuzzled his neck. Nathan closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

--------

Jack lay next to Nathan knowing he wasn't going to sleep. Jack lifted up Nathan's shirt and kissed his abdomen.

"Why are you molesting me?" Nathan mumbled.

"I'm bored."

Nathan cracked an eye open and looked at Jack. He watched Jack lick slowly around his navel.

The scientist chuckled and Jack smirked. He ran his finger over Nathan's ribs. This time Nathan laughed softly.

"You're ticklish," Jack said, amusement lacing his words. Nathan shot him a mock glare.

"Who knew the big bad scientist could be ticklish?" Jack said kissing Nathan's hip bone.

"I'm not all that bad but I am pretty big," Nathan said, smiling. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Is that statement supposed to mean something?"

"It's just how you interpret it." Jack kissed his stomach.

"So does that statement have any truth to it?" Nathan nodded his head and smirked.

"If I remember correctly, I demonstrated how true that statement was three days ago."

Jack looked thoughtful. "I need a refresher course," he said as he crawled back up to Nathan and straddled his hips.

"I'd be delighted to refresh your memory," Nathan said, pulling him down for a kiss.

--------

"How far along are we?" Nathan asked Henry, while looking through his notes.

"If nothing happens to our progress, it will be finished in two weeks." Nathan nodded and smiled.

"The sooner we finish the better. Jack's getting worst." His cell phone rang and he quickly fished out of his pocket.

"Stark."

"Dr. Stark."

"SARAH, what's wrong?"

"The sheriff has experienced another nosebleed and is unconscious. I am also experiencing a draining of all the energy in the house at an accelerated rate. I am almost to reserve power." Nathan's stomach churned.

"I'll be there." Nathan hung up the phone.

"I have to get to Jack," he said to Henry as he ran out of the lab.

-------

Nathan sped down the road at least going 90. He slowed down as he made it to the Bunker. He got out of the car and ran down the stairs to the door.

"SARAH, door." The door hissed and barely opened.

Nathan squeezed through the small opening. Jack lay on the kitchen floor, his chin and neck was covered in blood. Nathan squatted down next to him.

"Jack," he said and went to touch him. He was suddenly pushed back and he fell backwards. A bluish shimmer passed over Jack's body.

"Jack!" He yelled but it didn't get him to get up.

The whole house was soon dark and SARAH was offline. Nathan tried to touch Jack again but the same thing happened.

He gritted his teeth. For the umpteenth time for the past month he was confused and didn't know what to do.

The shield over Jack shimmered again. Nathan went back over and tried to get to Jack.

"Jack!"

He wasn't taking the risk of trying to touch him again. Jack twitched and started to cough.

He opened his eyes and looked at Nathan.

"Run," he said. Nathan looked, confused.

"Nathan, get out of here!"

Nathan got up and squeezed back through the door. He ran up the stairs.

He could feel the powerful shockwave of pure energy ripple through the ground and go through him. The feeling left him gasping.

Nathan ran back down the stairs of the bunker. The door was blown off its hinges.

He looked into the bunker. It was completely destroyed.

"Fargo is going to have a fit," Jack said as he stumbled towards him. Nathan caught him.

Jack looked up at him still bloody and looking exhausted. Nathan ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm taking you to GD, Jack." Jack nodded slowly too exhausted to complain.

---------

Jack was finally cleaned up and he was asleep. Nathan rubbed his face as he looked at the sheriff through the glass window.

Allison came up behind him. "I've already sent Fargo and Henry. Fargo says there is no damage done to SARAH's memory and she is currently residing in GD's mainframe until the bunker is fixed."

Nathan nodded. Allison looked through the window at Jack.

"I really hope he will be fine. I don't think this town would be able to function without him." Nathan's jaw tightened but he nodded.

"You have feelings for him," Nathan said.

Allison looked at him. "He's my friend Nathan. Why, are you jealous?" Nathan scoffed.

"Trust me when I say I'm not jealous of Jack," Nathan said, entering the room, leaving Allison outside.

Jack opened his eyes and turned to Nathan. "I told you I don't want her. Allison is my friend."

Nathan looked down, embarrassed. Jack smiled and sat up on the bed.

Nathan helped him up. "You're still weak. What happened in the bunker?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was on my way to the couch to relax and listen to some music. There was no warning of an oncoming headache but my nose started to bleed and then just pain. It was overwhelming and I guess I fainted."

Jack rubbed his temples. "From what I remember, I was gathering up energy at an accelerated rate in my unconsciousness."

Jack looked over at Nathan who was now sitting and running his finger along Jack's knuckles out of sight of the window.

"The problem was that I had no real control over it because I was unconscious but I knew what was happening, sort of."

Nathan now understood what happened.

"I know you know now. I gathered too much energy and it needed to be dispersed but along with that energy I also drained some of my own in the process." Jack paused for a second.

"I could have killed you," he said, softly.

Nathan shook his head. "It wouldn't have been your fault. The chemical is doing this to you."

Jack closed his eyes and looked away. "I don't have much longer, Nathan. If that energy dispersal is anything to go by, we have to hurry. I want to be in the lab while you and Henry work. I have to stay here anyway."

Nathan looked down. "Okay. Nothing is going to happen to you Jack. We'll figure this out."


	13. Week 5

_(AN: Here is chapter 13. It has been a while. It's hrad to keep up with three stories but I'm dealing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I don't like it because it feels like filler to me but I guess it's okay. So here it is. Please Review and thank you for all the reviews so far I don't think I could continue without them.)_

Jack walked around the empty corridor by his room. He felt like he was on exhibit in the room. The whole section was shut down for Jack.

Only a few Scientist used it so they were easily relocated with their experiments. Allison had it set up just in case something happened.

They also monitored him around the clock which bugged him. He didn't need to be treated like a science project. He could probably sneak out without anyone noticing.

"Where do you think you're going, Jack?"

He turned around to see Nathan "I wasn't going anywhere."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. Jack sighed and walked back towards him.

"You need a haircut," Nathan said.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I know."

"I can do it for you."

Jack shook his head. "No it's fine for now."

Nathan took Jack's face into his hands and kissed him. Jack pulled back and leaned his forehead against Nathan's.

"What was that for?"

Nathan shrugged."I just wanted to."

He smiled and started to kiss him again. He pushed Jack up against the wall.

"Nathan," Jack moaned against the scientist's lips. "What about the cameras?"

"I had them pulled offline for a couple of minutes." Jack smiled and kissed Nathan.

Nathan ran his hand up Jack's shirt, when he heard a gasp. He turned to see Allison.

Jack looked down sensing her hurt. She turned and walked away. Nathan went to go after her but Jack grabbed his hand. The scientist looked back at him.

"She wanted to try again. You two were going to start again before I went blind, right?" Nathan nodded and intertwined their fingers.

"She was only talking about it. We weren't sure. I wasn't for it this time around."

Jack squeezed his hand. "What if I had gone after her?"

"I would've been upset. I would've been jealous of Allison," he said squeezing Jack's hand back.

"We need to talk to her."

Nathan looked down at the floor.

"I'll do it later. I came to check on you and we have about a minute before the cameras come back on," he said looking at his watch.

Jack pulled him towards his room. Nathan sat on the chair in front of the bed. Jack lay down facing Nathan.

"How are you feeling?"

Jack grabbed his hand and looked at it. "I'm fine. I only have a slight headache."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm telling the truth. I can hardly feel any pain." The scientist nodded, accepting it.

"And I would tell you if it wasn't, Nathan." Jack let go of his hand and lay on his back.

"Are you still tired?"

Jack nodded. "Just a little but I feel a lot better than the other day."

Nathan smiled slightly as Jack yawned through the sentence. "We're still working on the cure. It should be ready in the next two weeks or even sooner if things go well."

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. "I want to look over the progress. It's getting boring in here."

Nathan shook his head knowing that Jack couldn't do much reading and he would have to do it. He watched as Jack's breathing started to become deep. He stood up and stretched.

"Stay," Jack said, softly, not opening his eyes. Nathan looked at his watch and then sat back down to watch Jack sleep.

---------

Nathan sighed and walked into his lab. Allison stood there with her arms folded and he really wanted to turn around and escape but he couldn't.

Henry looked between them and continued working. Nathan walked over and picked up his notes.

"Is there something you need Allison?"

She glared at him as if to say 'you know the exact reason why I'm here.' Nathan sighed again.

"I don't see any problem with me and Jack, together." Henry smiled slightly but continued to work.

"We were going to tell you eventually." Nathan didn't look up at Allison.

"So that's what you meant by what you said the other day," Allison said.

Nathan looked up before looking down again. "You need to talk to Jack too. He can explain this, a lot better than I can. Now, I have work to do."

Allison glared at him before walking out of the lab. Nathan relaxed and pressed the heels of his palm against his eyes.

"That went better than I expected." Nathan turned and glared at Henry who looked amused.

---------

Jack could feel eyes burning into his back. It wasn't an angry burn but an annoyed one.

"That is really annoying, Allie," he said opening his eyes.

"Nathan."

"He sent you down here after he choked. I'm going to kill him," Jack said, cutting Allison off.

"It started about the second week of this whole thing. I felt a little sorry for myself and lonely. I kissed him. He rejected only because he thought I was using him but I wasn't. I have genuine feelings for him and he finally realized that and from then it was him and me." Jack paused and looked at Allison.

"I didn't mean to hurt you at all. It was never my intention. I love him and I know he loves me even if we haven't said it yet. He's helped me and is still helping."

He could tell that Allison was softening a little as he felt her emotions.

"We really were going to tell you but we didn't know where we really stood or if it will only last as long as I am blind."

Jack waited for Allison to say something.

"I guess I will have to get used to it."

Jack would have smiled but he could still feel Allison's unresolved emotions on them both.

"Okay," the sheriff said, hoping that things would get better with time.

---------

Nathan walked into the room and received a glare. "You are an ass."

Nathan frowned and then smirked. "How was the talk with Allie?"

Jack still glared at him. "She said she was going to have to get used to us. I told how it started and how I felt about it and that I didn't mean to hurt her in any way."

"Good," Nathan said, sitting.

"You aren't off the hook. You choked."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I didn't choke. I directed her down here. You could make up a better explanation than I can." Jack glared at him again.

Nathan smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry then for making you do it."

Jack's glare softened only slightly.

"Henry is making some progress but he's somewhat stuck."

Jack looked thoughtful for a second. "Can I go to the lab? If I remember this is a very crucial part of the formula. If the correct compounds aren't put in, then it will either become volatile or useless."

Nathan smiled slightly. It was sort of turn on to hear Jack talk like that.

"I came down here to get you so you could help." Jack got up and moved to the door.

"Slow down, Jack," Nathan said, grabbing him by the arm.

"Your body is still recovering. Take it easy."

Jack looked away. "I'm fine, now."

Nathan sighed and let him go out of the door. He followed, easily catching up to the shorter man.

---------

Jack looked at the board even though he couldn't see the numbers or words clearly. Nathan watched him.

"Did you finish yet Henry?"

"I'm almost done."

Jack nodded. "After that you should continue with the rest of the notes. It shouldn't have any problems with nullifying or becoming volatile."

Nathan smiled slightly. He couldn't get over the fact that he and Henry actually were taking advice on science from Jack.

Jack looked at him and smiled slightly. Nathan smiled back and turned back to watch Henry.

Jack felt a slight tremor. "Did you feel that?"

Nathan looked at Jack. "What?"

The lab then shook and both Nathan and Henry steadied all the test tubes and equipment.

"I'm going to kill someone," Nathan said. Jack could feel Nathan slipping back into his Head of GD mode.

"I can take care of everything up here," Henry said as he started to fix things that fell. Nathan walked out of the lab and Jack followed behind him.

Nathan stopped and turned. "Jack."

"I'm coming, Nathan. Like it or not, I'm still Sheriff around here." Nathan rolled his eyes and continued to walk and Jack followed.


	14. Week 5 Pt2

_(AN: Here is chapter 14. And I am happy to say that this has over 10,000 hits *fist pump*. I thank everyone for reading. Also thank you for reviewing. On another note I'm probably am going to start lagging a bit on all my updates. School starts in two days but I will try my best. Enough of that. Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.)_

Jack looked at the lab. It wasn't completely destroyed but it was damaged badly.

"No one was in the lab, right?" Jack asked Nathan.

"No. It was completely empty. There was no reason for anything to explode in here."

Jack sighed. "One of the unsolved mysterious of Eureka, I guess."

Nathan shook his head. "I thought I told you that sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Jack shrugged and walked forward. Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said he was an idiot.

"That way," he deadpanned.

Nathan glared at him. "You're not going any further."

Jack glared back. "You do realize that we're…" "Yes Nathan I know. A cave in is possible if something is triggered. I'm not stupid."

Nathan blinked and looked at him. "I know you're not stupid."

Jack deflated slightly and looked at the ground. "Come on, we should go back upstairs. Allison only wanted me to check the damages." Jack let Nathan lead him out of the lab.

--------

"It isn't that badly damaged. I thought it would be worst especially with the force of the explosion," Nathan said.

Allison nodded. "Everything in your lab is fine, right?"

"Nothing important was destroyed," Henry answered.

Jack sat in silence thinking about the lab. It wasn't possible for something to explode in a lab without someone in it but he also remembered it was Eureka.

Still he had a feeling that there was more to the mysterious explosion and he was going to find out. His head throbbed as he thought.

He placed his fingers on his temples and massaged them.

"Jack, are you okay?" Nathan said, looking at him with worry.

Jack nodded and closed his eyes.

"It's only a slight headache. There's nothing to worry about."

"I can take you back to your room." Jack opened his eyes and smiled.

"I do want some more sleep." Nathan nodded and took him by the arm.

"Alright but make sure you call me if it gets any worse." Jack nodded as he was led out of the office. He could feel Allison's eyes on them.

---------

Jack closed his eyes and pretended to sleep and didn't open his eyes again until he was sure Nathan had left the floor completely.

He threw the covers off and got out of the bed. He then pulled on a pair of pants and his sneakers.

He felt a tingling in his hands as he felt energy course through his body. Blue pulses of energy came out of the tips of his fingers.

Jack looked down and smiled slightly at the white he saw. It would be even cooler if it wasn't killing me, he thought bitterly.

The hallway was dimly lit as he stepped out into it. It was harder for him to see.

There were no distinguishable grays and whites. He caught the white light of the camera as it swept side to side.

He felt the tingling heighten as he got an idea. He placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes as he channeled all the energy to the one hand.

He opened them to watch the bright white light carve a path over the wall to the camera. He winced as he saw a sparks fly from the camera as it stopped moving.

He pulled his hand back from the wall and wiped his nose as he felt something start to run out. The back of his hand had a blood smear but that was his assumption because nothing else ever dripped out of his nose.

He grimaced slightly, knowing that he couldn't do that too often. He walked down the hall thinking about how busted he was going to be if Nathan found out he destroyed a camera and carved up a wall.

--------

Nathan turned over slightly on the couch. His cell phone started to ring and he cracked an eye open.

"This better be good," he growled and grabbed it.

"Stark. What do you mean there was a cave in? That's not my concern Allison until the morning." He fell off the couch at the next words.

"What do you mean Jack's not in his room?"

Nathan hung up the phone and grabbed his pants. He then grabbed his shoes and was out of his house.

"You fucking idiot. No matter how smart you get, you still do stupid shit." Nathan pulled his car door open and got in it and threw his pants and shoes on the passenger side.

He started the car and quickly put it into gear. He was going faster than he normally did.

The anger he felt was waning as he started to worry about Jack. He wasn't sure if the sheriff was in the lab but he had a feeling that he was.

Jack wanted to look through the lab but he had stopped him. Just by knowing Jack's stubborn nature and his new born scientific curiosity, the man was mostly likely trapped in the lab.

"When I find you Jack I'm going to kill you," he muttered as he sped up.

---------

Jack walked down the hall towards the lab. He was going to have to be quick and careful. He could hardly see and had to rely on his memory.

He remembered that the lab was supposed to be watched but no one was there.

"Someone is not doing their job," Jack said, walking into the destroyed lab.

His eyesight was even worse in the lab. He could hear a whirring and he walked cautiously towards the sound. It sounded like a machine but Jack wasn't sure what it was doing.

"That must have been the source of the explosion," he mumbled. The fact that one of the geniuses left one of their machines running irked him.

"Genius, my ass. They left it on and it must have malfunctioned." With his curiosity quenched and some information to tell Allison, he started to walk towards the exit.

Then he heard a click. Turning, he felt a vibration go through the floor. "Shit," he said as he ran. He couldn't see so he wasn't sure where the exit was.

The lighting was causing him to become confused but he made it out. He felt another vibration as the machine was getting ready for another explosion.

He ran towards the elevator as the explosion happened. He jumped into the lift and sighed as the doors closed quickly.

The elevator shook and he was thrown into the opposite wall head first. A crack resounded in the small space as the elevator stopped moving.

Jack fell back to the ground, with blood coming down the front of his face. He groaned in pain before he passed out.

---------

Nathan growled in frustration as he paced in his lab. A lot of his equipment was destroyed from falling due to the explosion.

Luckily he made duplicates of the incomplete formula that were safe. Allison had sent him back to his lab. He had freaked out because no one could find Jack.

They were currently digging out the lab. There were also the elevators that needed to be put back on line.

Nathan stopped pacing as he thought about the elevators.

"Jack," he said, softly as he all but ran out of his lab. No one's main concern was the elevators because everyone thought that Jack was stuck in the lab.

He ran to one of the stuck elevators and pried open it's panel. He started to rewire it back into the mainframe of GD to get power to it.

It was difficult but he managed trying not to get electrocuted. He sound of the elevator coming up made him anxious.

The door opened and he was disappointed to find it empty. With that, he immediately sprinted to the next one.

While repeating the process, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The second elevator opened but no one was in it.

"Come on, Jack. Where are you?" He said as he ran to the another.


	15. Week 5 Pt3

_(AN: YES! My writer's block is finally subsiding. It took me forever to finish writing this chapter. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update any faster. So here is chapter 15. It is mostly filler but once I start week 6 it will be all action from then on hopefully. So with out further ado, here it is. Please review feedback would be nice and ideas too.)_

The sound of beeping made his head throb. He opened his eyes to see all white. He lifted his hand to his remembering his cracked skull to find no bandages.

He sat up and looked around. The feeling of Nathan was overwhelming and he looked at the side of his bed. The taller man was slouched in a chair asleep. To Jack he looked like a gray figure.

"Nathan." The scientist shifted and sat up quickly.

"Jack!"

Jack felt all the air go out of his lungs as he was gripped roughly into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Nathan pulled back and kissed him. "If you ever do that again, I will kill you."

Jack turned away and Nathan gripped his chin and turned his head. He kissed him again.

"How long have I been out?" Nathan backed up and sat down in the chair.

"You've been out for about three days." Jack nodded.

"What happened to my head?"

Nathan frowned and looked grim. "It healed. You healed it. It's like you never had the injury."

Jack touched his forehead and then looked down.

"This isn't good, Nathan. It's accelerating and there might be nothing we can do about it." Jack's voice held no emotion.

Nathan glared at him. "Everything is going to going to be okay."

"You can't promise that," Jack yelled.

He shook his head. "No one can."

Nathan got and walked to the door. "I'll have it finished in time because I'm not going to let you just die." He walked out of the room.

Jack placed his face in his hands. He had faith in Nathan but he didn't expect the effects to start accelerating.

It was already a race against time but now it was even more crucial. There was also the fact that Zoe would be home soon.

By that time he hoped that Nathan and Henry would be done. Jack sighed and got out of the bed. He didn't feel like just laying there.

He reached into the bag that was next to the bed and pulled out some jeans. He shouldn't be up but he wanted to help. He grabbed a shirt and stepped into his sneakers.

Walking out into the hallway, he looked around. He put on his shirt and started to button it up.

--------

Nathan turned as the door to his lab opened up. "You shouldn't be here, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked further into the lab.

"I have to help. The more help that is given the faster I'll be cured."

Nathan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine but you have to tell me if something is wrong or that you are in pain."

Jack nodded and sat down next to Nathan. "How far have you gotten?"

"Some of the stuff was damaged during the explosion. Henry and I have only made it barely past the halfway point."

The shorter man sat there and thought. "Just read the notes to me." Nathan grabbed his papers and started to read.

--------

Jack sighed as he thought over the chemical makeup. He and Nathan were able to do a good chunk of work.

They still weren't close to being done but they were closer none the less.

Jack felt a faint throb go through his head. It wasn't serious so he wasn't going to tell Nathan. The man worried too much.

He could already tell that it wasn't one of his mind splitting headaches.

"Are you hungry?"

Jack smiled slightly and nodded. "I was just about to ask about food."

Nathan turned his head and smiled at him. "I'm going to take you to Café Diem. A change of scenery will do you good."

Jack stood but then wobbled slightly. Nathan caught him by the arm.

"Jack, are you okay?" Nathan said as he looked him over.

"I'm fine. I'm not fully recovered from the complete energy lose." The scientist started to open his mouth but Jack glared at him.

"I'm fine really and I'm not staying in this place if I have the opportunity to leave if only for an hour."

Nathan looked him over and let go of his arm. "Okay," he said softly.

"But if you are in pain or feel too weak, tell me," he said kissing him.

"I will."

--------

Jack sighed he took another bite of his cheeseburger. Nathan smiled slightly amused and disgusted by the way the man was treating the burger.

"I haven't anything this good in days. So leave me alone," Jack said, after he swallowed.

Nathan glared at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Don't read my thoughts." Jack looked at him strangely.

"I didn't. You said that out loud, right?" Nathan shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's okay but you have to stop doing that. It will only speed up the process."

It was Jack's turn to glare. "I know that. I don't need to be reminded."

Nathan cringed at the frustrated tone of Jack's voice. Nathan turned back to his food and sighed.

The shorter man glanced at him and anger subsided a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you I would tell you I would tell you if I wasn't. If I remember correctly you told me I had to."

Nathan gave him a 'yeah and your point is' look. Jack just smiled and went back to worshipping Vincent's cooking.

--------

Jack got out of the car and looked around the park. "Why are we here?"

Nathan smiled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't want to go back to GD back to your room. I thought we could spend an hour or two out here."

"I didn't know you were so thoughtful," Jack said with a smirk.

Nathan walked towards him and pulled him against him. "I'm not but I thought I would be nice just for you."

Jack grinned. "Is that so?"

The scientist nodded and kissed him.

"Public Park," Jack said as he pulled back.

"I don't want to have to arrest myself and you." Nathan gave him and innocent look and pulled him away from the car.

"Who would know but you and me," he asked as they walked.

"I would."

Nathan rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Jack's waist. Jack sighed and relaxed. Soon they sat down by the pond.

"Thank you for the help this morning," Nathan said as he lay back on the grass.

"You're welcome. I have to help anyway. I'm the one whose life is at stake."

Nathan turned his head as his mood fell at the words.

"We'll be able to finish. Henry's working on it right now and I overheard that conversation with Fargo this morning. The more people we have on this thing the faster it gets done."

Nathan turned back to find Jack hovered over him. The sheriff leaned down and kissed him.

Nathan was surprised but soon kissed back. He could feel Jack's hand going under his shirt and he pulled back.

"I thought you said 'Public Park.'" Nathan said, smiling.

"I lied. I miss this."

Nathan pulled Jack on top of him and kissed him.

"Making out is fine. We can go back to GD and my secluded hall for more."

"Deal," the scientists said as he kissed him.


End file.
